Demons That Haunt You
by queenofthemoment10
Summary: Someone from Hook's past makes an entrance. * * * Disclaimer- I've always wanted to try a dark Goldilocks. It's been a while since I've watched Once Upon a Time but I've had this idea for a while and wanted to play with it.
1. Enter Goldilocks

The rain poured heavily and the drops bounced off the abandoned street. A warm light glowed from Granny's Diner. The little diner was crowded with the town's residents escaping the cold, including the town's sheriff and her loved ones. Together they laughed in a booth enjoying hot chocolate topped with cinnamon; Emma leaned comfortably against Killian enjoying the peace the rain brought to the town. No villains nearby and finally they were all together without a curse needing to be broken. Robin played darts with Henry, teaching him to improve his aim so he never missed the bull's eye. Regina gently moved the stroller back and forth that was next to the table where Robin's little girl lay sleeping despite the jovial noise surrounding her. Relishing the moment Regina happily watched as her son and true love bonded. Next to her Roland drowsily sipped his hot cocoa. Mary Margret fed Neal his dinner and Charming sat across the table gazing lovingly at his family with his lost daughter beside him. For the first time in what seemed like her whole life Emma was happy; her family surrounded her in a place that actually felt like home.

Shrouded by shadow a dark figure lurked in the back corner of the diner with rainwater dripping from its clothes forming a puddle at its feet. The figure moved quickly towards the group and snatched a knife as it passed a table. Grabbing Killian by his dark hair the small figure pulled back his head and hissed into his ear while driving the knife into his side.

"That, pirate, is for the months you wronged me." Killian let out a second cry as the knife twisted in his side. Standing Killian lunged after the figure attempting to drive his hook into their back. The figure escaped the way it had come in the shock of the events, it's shoes squeaking against the wet floor.

Killian pulled his hand away from the wound and gazed down at the knife, Emma screamed his name but everything around him was becoming dream like.

"Killian please!"

He felt a warm sensation spreading through his body starting from the wound. As the feeling crept over him he felt the pain leave his body. Emma gazed into his brown eyes as tears stung her own, her magic had healed the wound but part of her was still terrified at the idea of losing him.

"I'm going to get the person who did this!" Emma assured him

David interjected "Emma stay with Killian. I'll go after them, they couldn't have gotten far."

"No!" Everyone froze shocked at Killian's declaration. "I know who it was."

"Hook, this person tried to kill you. And if not for magic they would have succeeded."

"Killian, Regina is right this isn't something we can just over look." Emma worried

"And as sheriff this isn't something I can over look. This person might hurt someone else"

"Well that's where you're wrong, David." Stated Killian distractedly "She's someone I wronged back in my pirating days. She won't harm anyone else, she's only after me."

"Even so she tried to kill you and every minute we waste talking is another minute she gets away." David pushed past Emma and Killian to go after the girl.

"Killian who is she?" Emma demanded

"Swan…"

"Killian we made an agreement. No more secrets."

"Swan, there are some things that should never be spoken of. I'm afraid even you would not forgive me for what I did to that girl."

"I get it. I get you don't want to talk about you past. But at least tell me who she is."

Hook sighed, "Back in our land she was a thief. Her name is Goldilocks."

"Well it looks like Goldilocks just graduated to assassination attempts. I'll ask Belle to look into her and see if she can find out more, I'll check out the town records." Emma stated sad that the happy moment they had just been enjoying was over.

…

Emma stood over a desk in the sheriff's station flipping through the town's records for this person, all the while wishing Regina had record of who everyone was in this world next to the name of who they were back in the Enchanted Forest.

"You know I'm not the last person to have cursed this town" Regina muttered under her breath seeming to read Emma's thoughts. "It looks like you're going to have to hit the pavement like David to find this thief."

Emma shut the book she was searching through, "How do you find someone who is like a ghost…Hook won't tell me anything about her and everyone else seems to know about her but won't talk."

"I had wanted posters out for her all over the Enchanted Forest after she robbed one of my shipments. She was a thief for hire; she'd steal whatever someone wanted in exchange for a share of it, free passage, partnership, whatever she wanted at the time."

"Sounds like a loose cannon."

Regina shrugged "Perhaps."

"What's her connection to Killian?" Emma wondered

Regina straightened the last of her files "All I've heard are rumors. Supposedly she disappeared after doing a job for a pirate. Some said it was for Blackbeard and others said it was for Hook… but after today my bet is on Hook."

"Did anyone ever say what happened?"

"Nothing that ever reached the ears of the Evil Queen."

Emma paced the floor thinking about her next move to find Goldilocks; she stopped "What about Robin? Did he ever have a run in with her?"

….

Talking to Robin felt like a dead end, he always worked in the forests and towns near Sherwood while Goldilocks stayed on the coast. Just when Emma thought their only lead was gone Robin offered a glimmer of hope by bringing Will Scarlet into the hunt.

"Will's travels have taken him further, perhaps he's had a crossing with her."

…

"Helping a Sheriff has never been on my list, Robin. You ever hear the expression 'thick as thieves'? Well that's a bit of a code see. I can't go snitching on a fellow thief."

"So you know her. And my bet is you've seen her. Do you know where she is staying?" Emma questioned eagerly.

At that moment Goldilocks burst out the back of Will's Scarlett's tent and fled into the woods towards town.

"Yeah…" Will admitted, "She was staying with me."

Emma took off after the fugitive but Goldilocks had a good lead on her, which was extended when Emma tripped over a root. Reaching the edge of the town Emma looked around, the streets were still empty and the rain had picked up again into a steady drizzle. The tracks Goldilocks had left on the forest floor led straight onto Main Street but the thief was nowhere in sight. Robin, Regina, and Will came up behind her out of the forest.

"You lost her?" Regina accused

"Well where were you three when I needed you?" Emma shot back "Arguing won't help us find her."

"Will, did she say where she was going?" Robin demanded

"We need your help. She tried to kill Killian." Emma almost begged.

"Well that's not proper motivation. Probably served that bloody pirate right. I never particularly liked him."

"Okay well how is this for proper motivation, if you don't tell me where she is I'll throw you in jail for obstruction of justice and harboring a fugitive."

"If I tell you will you drop all charges? Including any new things you discover today?" Will bartered.

"Maybe."

"Well you sure know how to persuade a guy. I told her about an abandoned house off Court Street. Top part is caving but the basement is in good shape…I ….I keep my stash there."

"Emma, it appears my man has been working houses without my knowledge. I'd appreciate it if you put him in jail. I'd rather you take care of him than for me to have to find some sort of punishment." Robin requested. "Don't look so surprised, Will, you've broken every code the merry men have."

. . . . . . .

The small band went back to the station to gather themselves together for a plan to get Goldilocks. As Emma turned the key to Will's cell David came in with a young woman who despite being handcuffed was giving him a hard time. She was small in stature and was soaked to the bone, her gray hoodie clung to her and her leather jacket had taken a beating from the rain, her blue chucks squeaked against the floor as she wrestled with David.

"Dad you're bleeding!" Emma's eyes widened

"Yeah she had another knife in her pocket." He tossed a delicate throwing knife on the desk, "But I'll be fine. Check her for more before we put her in the cell."

"How'd you find her?" Robin wondered

David shoved the thief against the wall and pushed her feet apart "I was coming back to the station to see if you all had found anything, then I saw her running down an alley." David finished patting her down and found one other knife that was identical to the first one.

"Go ahead and take her in the other room for questioning." Emma wasn't about to waste any more time with this girl.

David peeled Goldilocks off the wall, pulled her into the other room and sat her down in a chair. Once she was handcuffed to the table he felt like he could relax a little.

Emma pulled together a folder and papers to fill out the report, sitting across from Goldilocks she observed their prisoner. She had sharp gray eyes that were constantly moving, studying the room and those around her; she had light skin and sharp features that gave her a mischievous look. Her hood was now pulled back showing off her golden blond hair.

"So you're Goldilocks." Emma stated after turning on the recorder.

The young woman smirked, "So the pirate wouldn't give you my real name?"

"Goldilocks isn't your real name?"

She scoffed "Who would name their child Goldilocks? That's worse than naming them Snow White."

David shifted in his seat "Then what is your real name?"

"And why are you called Goldilocks?" added Emma

"My name is Chrysta. I'm called Goldilocks for obvious reasons and because it was part of my trademark. I would wear golden flowers in my hair, and leave one in place of the item I had stolen."

"Okay so as much as I enjoy getting to know you"

"You spelled it wrong" Chrysta interrupted.

"What?"

"My name. You wrote it on the paper with an "I", it's a "y"."

"Sorry," Emma stated dryly. "I want to know why you tried to kill Killian."

"You mean Captain Hook? Why don't you ask him yourself? You seemed awfully friendly with him earlier." Chrysta answered.

At that moment Killian came through the door, Chrysta lunged at him and was quickly stopped by the sharp pain the hand cuffs inflicted. She sat back seething.

"Swan….I want to talk to you. Robin told me you caught her…and I'd rather you hear what happened from me first."

Emma nodded "Dad can you take her to the other cell?"

David removed the first cuff and Chrysta immediately sprung at Killian while slipping through David's fingertips. She scratched at Killian's throat as he caught her; turning her into the wall he put his hook at her throat to keep her still.

"That year you were on my ship…" his voice cracked with regret "I'm sorry…there is no way I could ever right that wrong."

Tears stung her eyes and hate filled her "I'll make you sorry, Hook." David began to lead her to the cell and she screamed at Killian "Next time you'll suffer. And you'll watch as I drive your own hook into your heart!"


	2. The Enchanted Forest

**The Enchanted Forest**

Goldilocks strolled through the harbor market place with a canvas bag slung over her shoulder. No one in the place seemed to notice that her load grew as she passed by, except a member of the Jolly Roger who followed a short distance behind. The man followed her all the way to a tavern and sat down across the room from her in a corner. After ordering a drink he looked back over to see the girl had disappeared from her table. Scanning the room he found her taking a seat across from him.

"Who are you?"

"Smee, my name is Smee."

Goldilocks studied him, "You're a pirate." She concluded" Tell me Mr. Smee what does a pirate need from a thief?"

"My captain needs you to steal something"

"Has your captain suddenly developed a moral code? Why can't he steal it? Or you?" Goldilocks turned her knife slowly in the wooden table.

"Come with me and he can tell you himself."

A silent moment passed between them as Goldilocks considered it. "Who is your Captain?"

"Captain Hook"

…

Goldilocks hated dealing with pirates. After she had angered Blackbeard by refusing a job she had vowed to avoid them. But now she was beginning to consider that having a partnership with at least one Captain wasn't a bad idea especially if she wanted to continue working the docks. It could prove useful to be on the side of someone as terrible as Captain Hook. Ascending the gangplank to the Jolly Roger Goldilocks quickly spotted its Captain. He was a fine looking man but Goldilocks noted a murderous glint in his eye and decided to steer clear of the gleaming hook that took the place of his left hand.

Smee showed her to the Captain's cabin where Hook soon joined her. He stood across from her, pulled out a flask and poured himself a rather unhealthy amount of rum then poured her some. Goldilocks eyed the rum with an air of disgust.

Hook took a drink of the rum and got straight to the point "I need you to steal a bag of magic beans."

"And why do you need me for that? You're a pirate captain. You have a ship of thieves at your disposal."

"True, but my men aren't exactly subtle. I need someone who will be a ghost. And from what I've heard you are the perfect thief."

"My reputation precedes me."

"Aye it does."

Goldilocks nodded "These beans…I've heard they're portals to other worlds. Is that true?"

"You've heard correctly." He answered

"I want some of the beans as payment."

"That I cannot do." He waved his hook "However I can offer you a handsome sum and safe passage to wherever you want to go."

Goldilocks turned to walk out but stopped at his words "I hear the Evil Queen has increased her search for you after you stole from one of her shipments. If you steal these magic beans for me I'll take you away from here, wherever you want to go."

She turned to find him face to face with her, "I can evade the Queen."

He moved closer to her and she glanced nervously at his hook, the cruel thing terrified her, "Perhaps you can evade her men for a while, but eventually they'll catch you. I can keep that from happening"

Her back hit the wall, she felt him press against her, "Alright" she breathed. "We have a deal."

…..

Goldilocks slid quietly through the window of the cabin and glanced around the room. A pie had been cooling on the windowsill and she began enjoying it with a spoon that had been handy. Pacing the room her quick eyes studied it. While enjoying the pie she sat in front of a dying fire and continued to scan the room. She determined the thing she was seeking was not there. Casting away the pie pan she made her way up into the loft and sat on the smallest bed. With complete disregard to the furniture she stood and hopped from bed to bed until she was at the biggest one. Kneeling she shook the pillowcase until a bag the size of her fist rolled out. Once open she discovered the bag was stuffed full of magic beans. A thunderous voice, a voice of a giant boomed downstairs complaining that her pie was eaten and her carpet stained. Snatching the purse Goldilocks slipped out the window like the ghost that she was. In the distance she heard the roar of an angry giant who found a golden flower in place of his precious beans.

….

Hook caught the small bag Goldilocks tossed to him and clutched it pleased that it was in his possession.

"Well done, my lady. Where do you wish to go?"

"I'll take the money now and save the trip" Goldilocks bargained.

"The Jolly Roger is at the disposal of no one. You take the trip now or it's out of the deal." His dark eyes searched her.

Goldilocks felt Hook's suspicion growing as he continued to weigh the bag in his hand. He circled the dim cabin till he was between her and the door.

"Then I'll just take my leave." She tried to slip by him but the hook captured her arm.

"You'll accept my apology, my lady. But I never completely trust a thief." He whispered in her ear. His hand ventured into a hidden pocket of her cloak and grasped several magic beans. "Never steal from a pirate. Everyone who has crossed me is dead now" the glint in his eye grew.

She started to back away. "Let me go, I'll never speak of what happened and I promise you'll never see me again."

"I told you, my lady, I don't trust thieves." He shoved her against a beam and held her there. "Did you really think you could steal from a pirate?"

"Obviously." She tried to put on a brave front, "Think of it Hook. Imagine everything you could have with me on your crew. We could be partners." Her breath tickled his ear and he inhaled her scent.

"Oh I do have plans for you my dear." He stroked her cheek with the curve of his hook and moved it under her chin and lifted her face to the light "You're far to pretty to kill." He felt her shiver with fear as he pushed his body flush to hers.

**Story Brooke **

Hook had a distant look in his eye.

"I kept her on my ship for over a year. The last night I had her I was full of rum and wasn't carful. She fought back. We were at port and somehow she made it off the ship. I never heard from her again until today at the diner." He confessed.

Emma walked out of the room and went over to Chrysta's cell where Emma found her pacing like a wild animal. Chrysta stopped when Emma came up to the bars.

"How did you get here? Were you brought over with the curse?"

Chrysta stared at her and began pacing again.

"Will, do you know how she got here?"

Scarlett shook his head and refused to tell her anything. "It ain't none of my business to share about her life."

"I had a bean." Chrysta smirked. "I took some after my first attempt to kill Hook…Did he tell you what he did to me? Did he tell you he kept me in a hole? Did he tell you I was kept there for his pleasure? And whenever he wanted me.."

"Stop!" Emma didn't want to hear anymore. "Stop it….I've heard enough."

Chrysta taunted her "You love a pirate. You love a pirate who murdered and pillaged for over a century."

"He's not that man anymore." Emma retorted

"He can't just kill off his old self." Chrysta laughed, "No matter how much he tells you he's changed he's still a pirate." Killian appeared in the doorway "Tell me Captain Hook, did you pay for all the lives you destroyed? I may deserve to be in this cell but you Captain…you deserve to rot in one."

"That's enough!" Emma shouted

She refused to stop, "You see his rings? He took them as trophies off some of the men he's killed. And that necklace he wears; on the chain is my ring."

"Killian?"

"Aye, love. It's true. The rings used to be trophies, now they serve as reminders" he looked to Chrysta. "Especially yours."

"I want it back." She gritted her teeth

Killian approached the bars and produced a delicate silver ring with intricate Celtic knots on it. "I know I can never atone for what I did to you…but please know I am truly sorry."

Chrysta slipped the ring on her left hand and walked to the cot in the cell clutching her hand to her heart.

…..

The townhall looked rather large given that the meeting was small. The dwarves milled about and Emma scanned the room for anyone missing from the meeting. "I called this town meeting because as leaders of this town we have to make a decision about Goldilocks."

Everyone sat silently looking about.

Hook broke the silence, "I'd like to say something. Let's not waste any time on this…my vote is to let her go. We aren't giving justice to anyone for what they did in the Enchanted Forest.."

"We still can have justice for what happens here." Emma interrupted, "She tried to kill you.

"Well you'll have to put me in jail too then. I went after the crocodile, I harmed innocent people."

"Killian…"

"Me too" Snow interjected "I killed Cora."

"Cora was trying to hurt the town."

"It doesn't matter. I killed Cora. Emma, we aren't saying what she did is right. We're just saying we can't put her in jail and let ourselves walk."

"Then what do we do with her? We can't make her cross the town line, she doesn't know this world."

"We could send her back to the Enchanted Forest." Stated David

"How?"

"Well she said she got here with a magic bean. Maybe she has some left."

Grumpy interjected "Well in that case let's just all get on the Jolly Roger and go back."

"First we find out her timeline…Hook when did she escape the Jolly Roger?"

"A few months before Regina's curse, love."

"Was she brought over with the first curse?" Emma wondered looking to Regina.

Regina shook her head, "I don't recall ever seeing her."

Everyone else shook their heads confirming that no one had seen her.

"If everyone wants to release her fine. But I want to find out more about her."

Emma left the small meeting determined to get information.

…..

"You want a timeline? How far back, Emma? Would you like to hear more about me and Hook?"

"That isn't necessary. I want to know where you've been since the Jolly Roger."

"What is in this for me?"

"Absolutely nothing." Replied Emma

"Then no dice, lady. I don't know why you care but I'm not going to help you find out anything about me."

"Fine how about just how you got here?"

"I told you I had a bean."

"Do you have any left over?"

"That's my business. I haven't been here long if that's what you're wondering. About a week or so."

"Where'd you get the clothes?"

Goldilocks looked at Emma as if she was the dumbest creature she'd ever encountered. "Put two and two together Emma. I'm a thief that likes to blend in. If I'm in a castle I find a ball gown, if a village I find rags. I bet your next question will be how I found Hook. Well it isn't hard to find a man with a hook for a hand. Especially when he's made enemies."

"Like who?"

Goldilocks laughed "Keep up Emma. Someone's past doesn't just disappear. I'm not the only person the Captain has angered."

"You think you're pretty smart don't you? You got caught."

Goldilocks leaned forward, "Not by you."

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want to see Killian Jones with his own hook in his heart. I want to see his body hanging from the yardarm, blowing lifeless in the wind. "

"That's not going to happen. If you tell me where you've been since you've been here. I'll let you go."

Goldilocks' eyes narrowed "And the catch?"

"No catch."

Goldilocks contemplated, "Fine. The portal opened in the woods and I eventually found the town."

"Why'd you come to Story Brooke?"

"Rumors were this is where Hook was."

"Who did these rumors come from?"

"Spread around the castle at Arndell. I was in the market and people were saying Elsa and Anna were in a town called Story Brooke and Hook's name came up so I took a chance on it. When I reached the skirts of the forest I laid low and watched till nightfall. In the middle of the night I went and found these clothes and ran into Will. I hid out with him for a while and during that time I asked around to find out what I could about Hook."

"Did Will tell you where to find him?"

"No. Will is a friend and I didn't want him involved. I got all my information from a tavern. Place called the Rabbit Hole."

"How do you know Will?"

"I thought this was just supposed to be a run down of this week.."

"It is. But I want to know how you know Will Scarlett."

Goldilocks swallowed her anger "I spent some time in Wonderland. We did a job together…I was there when Regina cast her curse on the land."

"If you were in Wonderland for over thirty years why didn't you age? You don't look a day over twenty."

"Time is strange in Wonderland. You could live there a hundred years and only a year would pass anywhere else. Now are we done, Emma? Or do I need to tell you my life's story?"

"Yes now here is the catch. Right now you're free to go. Free to roam Story Brooke free to go back to the Enchanted Forest. But…"

"Oh I knew there would be a but."

"But if you lay a hand on Killian Jones. …I'll kill you myself. Understand?"

"You really want to go against me?" Goldilocks' quick eyes examined Emma's face.

"I've gone against the Dark One." Boasted Emma

Goldilocks smirked "Even the Dark One is bound to a set of rules. I'm not. Don't worry about Hook, mate. He lasted quite a while without you. I'm sure he'll be fine… even with me in town."


	3. Deals In The Dark

Emma's uneasiness grew over the weeks after Goldilocks' release; no one had spotted the thief since.

"Maybe she left Story Brooke. She could have used another bean." Mary Margret comforted.

Emma shook her head, "No, she's still here. She's waiting for her chance."

"Emma no one has seen her. We've asked everyone. Robin said she hasn't been around the Merrymen's camp…there isn't a sign of her at the house she was squatting in before. You're being paranoid."

"Maybe you're right…what about the Rabbit Hole? Anyone seen her there?"

Mary Margret sighed, "It's been a while since we checked."

David interjected, "I'll go check. But after this we need to stop worrying about her." Emma started to interrupt. "No. This needs to stop. We can still be aware but no more peering around every corner expecting an attack."

Alcohol hit his nose before his other senses registered anything else in the bar. Everyone who was considered scum of the earth could be found here. Shady sheriffs, pirates and thieves. Loud music and gruff voices filled the air as he scanned for Goldilocks. As he turned to leave an angry voice drew him to the pool tables.

A large man was yelling drunkenly at someone who was obstructed from David's view it wasn't until he heard the woman's retort that he knew what it was about, "Call me when you sober up, sailor. We can go another round. But right now I'm keeping what's mine, you can try to win it back another night." Goldilocks shouldered her way through the gathering crowd counting a fistful of bills. She stopped in front of David and lifted her eyes to his face, "Well hello, Sheriff." She called in a boisterous voice.

"I'm surprised you can hustle people in pool."

"What can I say Sheriff? I pick up on things quickly. Had a few weeks to learn." She beamed over her fistful of bills "Are you here to arrest me again?"

David's eyes scanned the crowd that quickly dispersed when they heard the word 'Sheriff'. "Just wanted to see if you were still in town."

"Afraid I was planning some trouble? I've just been here Sheriff. Making some new friends." She laughed spreading her arms, "Have you come to be my friend too?"

David shook his head, "No, just stay out of trouble."

She laughed, "I'm a thief, Sheriff. It's hard to stay out of trouble when you've got a reputation to keep. But if you're wondering I haven't taken anything since you arrested me."

"That can't be good for your reputation."

She smiled at him, "You know Sheriff I like you. I actually feel bad about throwing a knife at you. Let me buy you a drink to make it up."

"I'll pass."

She studied him, "You like the pirate. You consider him family don't you? You ain't going to hold a grudge against me for one little stabbing are you? I just steal things, Sheriff. Hook is the only person I've ever tried to kill and he hurt me first. You can't tell me you've never tried to get revenge on someone who hurt you or someone you love."

David didn't want to answer her question. He hated what Hook had done to her. Goldilocks could become a valued asset to the town; but she was so blinded by revenge he couldn't see that happening. "I think it's time for me to go" he turned to leave and heard her call after him as he made his way through the door.

"Tell Emma I said hello." She crooned.

…..

Late that night Goldilocks slipped through the streets quiet as a shadow making her way to the edge of the town. Coming up to the small shop on the end of Main Street she carefully picked the lock and made her way inside.

"Rumplestilsken, Rumplestilsken, Rumplestilsken." She repeated the name carefully scanning the room. She sighed when no one appeared and turned to leave.

"You know names have power, Dearie."

She turned to the source of the voice quickly, "So it does work" she marveled.

"Aye but it's not a game to be played."

Goldilocks could feel his power radiating through the room. "I want to make a deal."

He scoffed, "You don't have anything I want, Dearie." She tried to interrupt him but he held up his hand, "And I know you're thief for hire, but you aren't the only person in this room good at stealing. So why don't you run along?"

"You want Hook dead as much as I do." She smiled as she saw she grabbed his attention. "But you don't want the blame. I've seen you with her. That woman. Is that your wife? She seems like a nice lady."

"Tread carefully."

Goldilocks smiled, "You're the Dark One. She doesn't exactly look evil. You say you've changed? Let everyone believe that. You get to bring the Captain to his death but everyone will believe it was me."

"Keep talking."

"I have magic beans left. I'll give you two. For that you help me get Killian Jones into the hold of the Jolly Roger. I want him to suffer like I did; left helpless and a prisoner."

"For how long?"

"As long as we deem fit."

"And when that time is up?"

"We hang him from the yardarm of his own ship, with his hook buried in his heart." Rumplestilsken's eyes darkened, "I want three beans."

"Two. I'll kill him with or without you."

"Why bother even coming to me?"

"Because with your help I can make him suffer."

The Dark One turned her words over in his head, "Two beans." He agreed, "And while you have him I can come to you at any time for favors."

"Will I have you protection?"

"Until the job is done…yes." He assured her.

"Deal" her eyes held a murderous glint.

….

Goldilocks nursed a coffee on a corner stool at Granny's counter listening to the morning crowd surrounding her. She noted a soft foot fall stop behind her and she turned to the source.

"Good morning Emma."

"What are you doing here?" Emma's eyes narrowed suspiciously

Goldilocks leaned back against the counter, "This world has some very interesting things. Coffee is something I've begun to grow fond of."

"What've you been doing these past few weeks?"

"I didn't realize I needed to check in. You didn't mention that last time."

Emma clenched her jaw observing the thief, "Where'd you get the new clothes?"

Goldilocks hand slipped into the front pocket of her blue sweatshirt, "I have a receipt. This is for everything I'm wearing" Emma scanned the receipt, "Have you ever tried ice cream, Emma? It's amazing. I can't seem to get enough. Can't decide which I like better ice cream or coffee."

Emma slapped the receipt down on the counter, "You seem to have figured this world out."

Goldilocks shrugged, "Can't take all the credit. Scarlett is a big help."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Just stay out of trouble."

Goldilocks watched as Emma exited the diner and turned back to her coffee, smiling at Ruby she ordered another cup to go. Draining the rest of the mug she tossed money on the counter and took her leave. Exiting Granny's she watched as Emma paced beside her yellow bug in an attempt to work off frustration. Sipping her coffee she made her way to the forest.

…..

"Emma we don't have any proof that she's up to something." David tried reasoning with his daughter. "You should be glad we've known where she is the past few days. I talked to her at the bar, Ruby said she's been in for coffee, people have seen her all over town."

"And Robin even mentioned she's been back around the merry men's camp with Will Scarlett." Regina shrugged, "This is better. Now we know where she is we can keep an eye on her. She's building a routine…"

"She's building a routine." Emma whispered

"Emma do you think you have something?" Mary Margret pressed gently.

"An alibi. She's building a routine, she's going around town making herself seen so she'll have an alibi."

"Alright maybe she is. But you confronting her every time you see her won't get her to spill. Now we watch and wait."

"What if waiting means she makes another attempt on Killian? What if this time someone with magic isn't right there to save him?"

"One of us could stay with him at all times." Regina sighed

"That won't be necessary." All turned to the source of the voice, "Swan I know you're trying to do your job but I'll be alright."

"Killian she's trying to kill you. She's said as much."

"I know and frankly I deserve it." Emma tried to protest, "I'll be alright I promise."


	4. Demons of the Past

Killian sat at the bar of the Rabbit Hole. The bar was a place he still went to get away. Someone slid onto the stool next to him and out of the corner of his eye he noted the golden hair.

"Killian." Her voice wasn't threatening. It sounded empty and broken, so unlike the first time their paths crossed.

His eyes stayed fixed on the bottles behind the bar, "Chrysta."

"Before you took me… when I had stolen the beans. I thought I could convince you to be partners…there were even times when you had me I hoped you'd reconsider…anything was better than…than that. But after a while I lost hope for anything."

Hook gazed into his glass "I regret everything I did to you. Every day."

"It doesn't change anything." she grimly ran her finger over the rim of her glass.

"No it doesn't." the burn of his rum did nothing to ease his pain.

She looked at the ring on her finger in the dim light, "My father was a sailor. He was lost at sea when I was a little girl. My mother and I were left with nothing; I started stealing so we could eat. She wasn't the same after he left…this ring is the only thing I have left of them." She downed the contents of her glass, "I have something to show you." The glass thudded against the bar as she left his side.

Hook watched as she wove through the crowd and went out the back. Contemplating following her Hook turned his glass in his hand. She seemed calm. Calm like the ocean before a storm. Every sailor knows the sea is always hiding something.

Hook slipped through the crowded bar into the dark alley. Silence met him.

"I didn't think you'd follow." A voice came from his right.

Goldilocks leaned against the brick wall of the building watching him with sharp eyes. Hook spread his hands, "I don't intend you any harm."

Her eyes narrowed, "Captain you'll never harm me again." She pushed herself off the wall, "Follow me."

Goldilocks moved like a shadow through the streets with Hook trailing behind. After five minutes of walking Hook began to smell the ocean. "Have you noticed Hook? I noticed it my first week here. The layout of the town; it's just like the docks near the Enchanted Forest."

"Aye I noticed." Hook heard the familiar thump of the docks under his feet.

Goldilocks stopped at a ship both were familiar with. "The Jolly Roger." Hook smiled as he admired his ship.

A cold sweat came over Goldilocks as she neared the ship and her face flushed. Her feet filled with led as she stood staring at the ship.

"Cold feet dearie?" She heard a voice whisper in her ear. Turning to the sound she saw an empty dock. Slowly she forced herself to move to the ship. Ascending the gangplank she motioned for him to follow. On the deck memories flooded her.

….

The busy crew pushed past her paying her no mind as she weaved her way through them. She nervously grasped the beans hidden inside her cloak, her other hand weighing the rest of them.

….

"What purpose do you have taking me here?" Hook pulled her from her memories as he stood on the deck.

In the dark night he looked more fearsome to her than he had the day she first saw him on his ship.

"Revenge, dearie."

Hook turned to the new voice, "Crocodile. I knew Chrysta had something planned… didn't even think she'd involve you."

"I learned from my last attempts." Hook noted the shakiness in her voice, "Revenge can be done in the shadows. It tastes just as sweet."

Hook watched her circle towards the Dark One.

"Everyone will suspect you. You'll be the first one Emma talks to."

Goldilocks smiled sweetly, "I have an alibi."

"Him? They'll all know something is wrong."

"I never left the bar." She smirked.

Hook's eyes drifted to Rumple's face and he wore the same expression, "You see Captain when one knows how to use magic…anything is possible." An invisible force pushed Hook back through the door to below deck. Landing with a thud at the bottom Hook struggled to take in a breath as his adversaries descended upon him. With another flick of his wrist Rumple slid the captain down the hall to the Captain's cabin. Hook's head spun as he came to a sudden stop crumpled against the leg of a table. Rumple stepped into the room followed by Goldilocks. She stared at the room where she'd lost her freedom.

…..

She swallowed thickly and pressed into him, "I have plans too Hook. I can steal whatever you desire, you would have my undying loyalty." She placed her hands on his chest and gazed into his eyes with all the admiration she could gather.

Hook laughed darkly, "You think I don't know when someone is lying to me?" His hand closed around her throat, "You'd take the first opportunity you'd get to rob me." His hook hovered over her face.

Her eyes fixated on the point of the hook as Hook felt her pulse quicken under his hand. "Please." Her fear of him was apparent now as her gaze shifted to his dark face looking for mercy.

"Mr. Smee!" Hook called his first mate who quickly appeared. "Tell the men to prepare to get underway."

"Aye aye Captain." Smee ran out of the cabin without so much as a glance at Goldilocks.

"You're trembling, my lady."

"Let me go." She begged, "Please."

"I think I'd much rather keep you. It gets lonely at sea." Hook loosened his grip and Goldilocks moved quickly. Her hand balled into a fist as she struck at his throat. Turning on her heel she ran out of the cabin as Hook gasped for air. Running through the dark hall she made her way to the light coming from the deck. As she ran to freedom the crew didn't ignore her as they had before. Something struck Goldilocks between the shoulder blades causing her to sprawl on the deck. She groaned as she tried to stand to her feet but a heavy boot sent her crashing back onto the deck. Rough hands grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet as Captain Hook made his way among the crowd.

"Take her to the hold, boys." Hook ordered, "Make sure she's safe and secure." His face came within inches of her own, "We can't have her running off again."

….

"Now isn't the time to remember old times, dearie." Rumple looked upon the pale girl.

"Just keep your end of the deal." She snapped.

Hook sat up on the floor and gazed upon two people whose lives he'd destroyed. The Dark One stood calm and collected savoring the moment. Goldilocks stood pale and trembling as the nightmares from the past came out of the planks on the ship. "You should be weary…making deals with the devil." He told her.

"Finish it." She told Rumple.

"With pleasure." With a single flick of the wrist Hook was left bound in his own cabin. "Now for the first part of my payment." Rumple held out his hand. Goldilocks placed two magic beans into his palm. "I'll come to you when I want my favor." Satisfied Rumplestilskin disappeared.

"What was your deal?" Hook asked her as he tested his bounds.

"Don't speak to me as if you were an old friend." Goldilocks warned.

"Are you just going to leave me here to rot?"

"I'm leaving you here to suffer. As I did…"

"It won't take away your pain. Trust me…revenge doesn't make it go away."

"Quiet!" she hissed as she stuffed a rag into his mouth, "You'll be here…left to wait in agony as I did. And when we're done you'll hang from the yardarm of your own ship."


	5. Hooks Gone

Where is he?"

Goldilocks turned in her chair wearily, "Where is who?"

"Don't play games with me." Emma warned, "Tell me where Hook is."

"I haven't the faintest idea. Really Emma you should be able to keep track of him. I thought you two were true love?" Goldilocks said mockingly.

"You did something. I know you did something."

"Then prove it, Emma."

"Where were you last night?"

"Let's see…last night I got a drink at the Rabbit Hole. Played a little pool and stayed with Will Scarlett."

"I know you're lying. You know where he is and I'll prove it."

"Let me know when you have some evidence." Goldilocks slipped off her chair and walked to the door and smiled when she saw David, "Prince Charming. How are you friend?"

"Told you I wasn't your friend."

Goldilocks shivered "Ohh I see where Emma gets her iciness. Really Charming it doesn't become you."

"My name is David."

"I prefer Charming." She smiled as she slipped past him.

The door slammed shut and David sighed as he walked to his daughter.

"I'll kill her." Emma murmured.

"We'll find Hook." David assured her. "Lets check out her alibi."

"Starting with the Rabbit Hole."

….

"Yeah I know her." The large man behind the counter wiping glasses eyed them suspiciously.

"Was she with anyone?"

"Can't say. Men are attracted to her though. Even had the attention of the Captain last night."

"The Captain?" Emma asked anxiously.

"You should know him blondie. Captain Hook. Word is he used to keep her on his ship. He even had a drink with the lady."

"They had a drink together?"

"Yeah." The man shrugged "Talked for a bit then he left and she went over to the tables."

"Did you hear anything they said?"

"I might have."

David reached into his back pocket and slipped the man a twenty. "She said something about wanting to be partners and he said he never did anything right by her."

"That's it?" Emma asked. "They just reminisced? No threats?"

The man shrugged, "That's all I heard. He must have hurt her bad but she didn't threaten him. Just seemed lost and broken when she spoke to him."

"And you said he left right after?"

"Yeah. Finished his drink and walked out."

"What about her?"

The bar tender gave David a sly look. Annoyed David reached into his pocket again. Clutching the bill the man continued, "She played pool till about one in the morning. Left with one of those merry men."

…..

David and Emma moved quickly along the path to the merry men's camp. Nothing was making sense to Emma. Why would Hook talk to Goldilocks?

"We can talk to Scarlett and see if that checks out." David seemed to be reading her mind. "Then we can bring her in to see what they were talking about."

"We need to find him. And someone needs to be tailing her."

"Emma wait." David took her arm and turned her to face him "Are we sure he's even missing?"

"Yes!" Emma wrenched her arm away from him and walked towards the camp.

"How do we know?" David paused as Emma tried to think of something, "We don't know yet. And this doesn't seem like her style."

"He doesn't just disappear."

"Emma, Hook has done this before." David gently reminded.

"Something is wrong." Emma insisted as they came upon the Merry Men's camp.

"Sheriff." Robin greeted them with a smile.

"We're looking for Scarlett."

Robin Hood sighed, "What has he done now?"

"Nothing" David held a hand up to Emma. "We just have a few questions to ask him."

"Right this way." Robin led them to a small tent "Scarlett. Get out here."

"Not always in there." A voice called from behind. Turning the party saw Will entering the camp. "Now what can I do for you today, Sheriffs?" Scarlett wondered looking between the two.

"Were you with Goldilocks last night?"

"Aye I was."

"Tell us everything." Emma demanded.

"It's rude to kiss and tell…"

"Alright. Just give us the jist." David interrupted.

"I picked her up about one from the Rabbit Hole. We came back here and she left this morning."

"I saw her leave, Emma." Robin confirmed.

"Where was she going?"

Scarlett shrugged, "Probably to Granny's. She really likes the coffee."

"What time did she leave?"

"It was around nine."

David and Emma left on their timed walk to Granny's. It took about fifteen minutes to arrive and Emma quickly made her way inside. The morning crowd was thinning out and Ruby was behind the counter prepping for lunch.

"Back again so soon?" Ruby greeted them

Emma scanned the room, "Ruby what time did Goldilocks get here this morning?"

Ruby thought a moment, "She came in at nine fifteen."

"Are you sure she got here at that exact time?"

"I do. I was late this morning and when Granny was lecturing me I saw her walk in."

"Her alibi's check out." David sighed.

"I still want to talk to her."

…..

"How are you doing, Charming?" Goldilocks settled back into her chair across from David at the interrogation table.

"My name is David."

Goldilocks rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Emma, "Why am I here?"

"Hook is missing."

"You said that this morning." Goldilocks reminded her. "What's that got to do with me?"

"You've already made an attempt on his life."

"Emma if I had Hook…you'd already have found his body."

Emma slammed her hands on the table and David pulled her back into her seat, "You talked to Hook." He told her calmly. "You were the last person he was seen with."

"And I had a room full of witnesses."

David nodded, "We just want to know what you two talked about."

"And why didn't you tell us you talked to him last night?" added Emma

"Hook goes missing and I'm the first person you think of. If I told you we talked I would already be in a cell. Our conversation was innocent enough. I didn't threaten him."

"What did you talk about?" David repeated.

"Us." She shrugged. "When Killian took me I tried to reason with him. I tried to convince him to be my partner. That didn't work…I lost hope while on that ship. I told him my ring was all I had left of my family. He said what he did to me was his biggest regret."

"I don't want a history lesson." Emma grit her teeth.

"You wanted to know what we talked about." Goldilocks voice was void of emotion, "That's what we talked about. How can you not care? How can you just look away from all the things he's done? All the things he's done to me?"

"He isn't that man anymore." Emma informed her.

"He is to me." David noticed her eyes glisten, "Every time I close my eyes…. That man you insist is gone…I see him in my nightmares. That year on the Jolly Roger will haunt me till the day I die."

"Last question" David said gently, "Do you have any idea where he was going after the bar?"

Goldilocks shrugged, "Your guess is better than mine."

…

Hook sat in the prison cell of his own ship. His eyes fluttered shut as he listened to the lapping of the waves against the ship's side. The waves and the rocking of the ship sent him into a lull.

"She's looking for you."

Hook's eyes snapped open at the voice. Goldilocks sat across from him on the other side of the bars.

"Hasn't even been a day and she's already busting down doors."

Hook smiled slightly, "That sounds like Emma." Hook studied Goldilocks as she looked at the planks beneath her feet. "Doesn't seem like you came to gloat."

"I don't know why I came."

Moments passed as the two sat in a place they'd been many a time. "I almost took your deal."

"What?"

"To be partners…I considered it after we set sail. But at that point…the crew would see me as weak."

Goldilocks wiped a tear that escaped, "Your men….your men were far worse than you."

"I told them to never touch you. That you were mine."

"Your crew defied you many times."

Hook paused, "I never knew."

"They took care that you wouldn't. I could never tell you…"

"Why not?"

She let out a choked laugh, "I was your prisoner…you never would have listened to me. Not against your own men. I was terrified of them…I was terrified of you." she whispered.

"Are you still afraid of me?"

"Yes." Goldilock's voice was small in the interior of the dark ship.

"You seem braver than you are."

"I'm not brave….a thief isn't brave. I don't even know who I am anymore….I feel like a ship lost at sea…threatened by the waves…never to find a harbor. Ready to sink at any moment."

Hook watched her as she spoke, "Why are you telling me this?"

Her golden head ducked at the question. Standing Goldilocks paced in front of the cell, "There isn't anyone else to tell…the town…they look at me with distrust in their eyes. Others hatred….some pity."

"Scarlett?"

"Yes" she whispered

"Never thought you'd go for him. Any woman for that matter."

Goldilocks shrugged, "He's safe. We were friends….before. After I told him how…h-how you raped me…it was never the same."

"Then why go back to him?" Hook questioned

Goldilocks twisted her ring, "He's still my lighthouse."

…..

Bare feet passed quickly over the wooden planks of the Jolly Roger. Slipping like a ghost over the ship's deck Goldilocks ran dreading the moment the ship's watchmen would spot her. Warm blood drenched her torn dress. She stopped at the ship's side and hope filled her for the first time in a year when she saw they were docked. Descending the gangplank she ran across the docks and into the night. As she ran she saw nothing that looked familiar to her, turning corners she dove deeper into the labyrinth of a town. Stone roadways bruised and bloodied her feet; the final corner she turned led to a dead end. Stopping for breath Goldilocks huddled in a dark corner watching for anyone who may have followed her. Her own ragged breathing filled her ears as her head pounded. A white rabbit scurried past the alley. Goldilocks blinked at the apparition. Slowly pulling herself up she rounded the corner just in time to see him take a sharp turn a few blocks down. Renewed energy filled her as she ran after the White Rabbit. Turning the corner she heard him muttering about lateness.

"Rabbit?" she whispered hoping to believe her eyes.

Startled he turned to her voice, "Not you again."

"Rabbit I need help." she begged taking a step nearer.

He held up a paw, "Not again! Last time was a catastrophe!"

"Please, Rabbit! I'm begging you. Just get me to Wonderland. I won't bother you I just have to get away."

He shrank away from her, the smell of blood was overwhelming, "I'm a White Rabbit. Not a White Knight to save you from whatever trouble you've gotten into."

In an instant she grabbed his ears and shook the creature. Rabbit squeaked and kicked as she shook him. A pair of hands grabbed her arms, shoving her against the wall. Her grip on Rabbit broke as she screamed at her assailant. A firm had clamped over her mouth and she felt paralyzed with fear.

As she struggling her face caught the light, "Goldi?"

She stilled at the voice, "Will?" she gasped as his hand slipped from her.

"What the bloody hell?" he asked as he took in her appearance. A dark bruise formed on her face, her golden hair was stuck in clumps from something dark and sticky, her dress torn and bloodied, her eyes wild and frightened.

"Will please. Please help me" she gripped his shirt desperately. "Please…"

Her gray eyes shimmered in the moonlight, "Rabbit get us to Wonderland." he took her protectively under his arm.

Rabbit stamped his foot, "Do you remember what happened last time you helped her?"

"Rabbit get us home." Scarlett grit his teeth

"The queen will have my ears."

"I'll have your ears now if you don't open the bloody portal."

"I don't like it." Rabbit declared. "Not one bit."

"Do you want to end up a pelt?" Scarlett threatened.

Rabbit shrank away and began his work and a shimmering blue circle opened up before them.


	6. Lighthouse

"Where've you been?" Scarlett asked casually as he came up beside her on a side street.

Goldilocks pressed into him as he slung an arm around her, "Exploring the town."

"Still scoping it out?"

"I want to know every detail." she smiled taking away his coffee cup.

"Planning a heist?"

She shrugged, "Haven't seen anything I like yet. Besides…I don't think anyone in this town would hire me. I don't have many friends here."

"Who needs 'em? You've got me."

They strolled along the quiet street in silence.

"What's nearby?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's outside of Storybrooke? Towns, cities, other ports. Places to- -"

"Stay away from the town line." Scarlett faced her

"What?"

"Nothin' good ever comes from it. Some forget who they are. Sometimes you can't cross back over. Just stay away from it." He begged her.

"Will slow down."

Will sighed, " I don't know much about it. Just what I've heard…some have crossed over have no memory of who they are. Others can without forgetting but they can't come back."

Goldilocks turned the words over, "What if they had magic?"

"I don't know. Maybe" Will shrugged, "But I do know all magic comes with a price." he reminded her.

…

Goldilocks burst into Mr. Gold's shop. "I want to talk to you."

"I find it difficult to believe the reputation that proceeds you." Mr. Gold commented on her entry.

"The town line."

"What about it?"

"How to cross it and get back. How to cross it and not forget who I am. I want to know everything."

"Already planning your escape route?" Gold carefully arranged his display. "I thought you wanted him to suffer longer than this. Or are you losing your nerve?"

Goldilocks grit her teeth, "That ship…next time I go back has to be the last time."

"Those demons that torture you. They won't stay on the ship. Trust me dearie they'll find you."

"When have you ever faced your demons, Dark One?" Goldilocks snapped.

"You have beans left. Go back to a land you know when this is over."

"I want to get out of town for a bit. Somewhere I won't have to worry about Emma. I won't waste beans on that."

Gold sighed, "What have you in exchange for my help? Nothing. Just as I thought." Gold held up his hand, "I don't owe you any favors. You owe me. When I want that favor I'll find you. In the meantime stay away….the sheriff is already watching you like a hawk."

Goldilocks slammed her hand on the counter, "Tell me! Or I'm sure Bell - -" Goldilocks clutched her throat as her voice disappeared.

"You dare threaten me?" Gold stood calmly behind the counter, "We made a deal, Dearie. And if you threaten me again I will take your voice and throw you back into your nightmare."

Tears sprung into her eyes as Goldilocks stared trembling.

"Now run along."

Goldilocks stepped onto the street a lump growing in her throat and demons swarming her mind.

…

Goldilocks pushed herself deeper into the corner of the cabin. Shadows filled the corners and she wished they were dark enough to hide her from him. Captain Hook swayed with the ship as he moved about the room and she knew immediately he was drunk.

"No please." she begged as he pulled her to her feet. She didn't know why she still begged. Why she still bothered fighting. Hope had long since fled from her and no one on the ship came to her aid. He kissed her roughly and she fought against his hold. The hand that had held her to him on the back of her neck struck her face. Goldilocks crumpled to the ground at his feet.

"I've told you lassie." He grabbed the bottled of rum from the table nearby, "Best not to fight. Keep doing it and I may tire of you." He slurred

"You've never kept that promise." she hissed.

He took a fistful of the golden curls and pulled her head up. She clutched at his hand as he dragged her to her feet and threw her at the bed. Stumbling at the force she caught herself against the bunk. His hand closed around her throat and pulled her to his chest. Her vision darkened as he squeezed her neck.

"Please," She gasped

"Maybe tomorrow we'll cut out your tongue." He contemplated, "Then you'll no longer be able to beg."

She coughed as he released her throat and drew a breath, "No! Killian- -" he struck her again; this time with the back of his hook. Her head pounded and she felt warm blood trickle down the side of her face. Bloody fingertips came away as she touched the wound. Her hand clutched his ankle as she slowly righted herself on the floor of the cabin.

"I am the Captain of this ship," he reminded her "You would be wise to address me as such."

"Captain Hook, I'll be quiet. I won't make another sound." her words came out slowly; her grey eyes lifted to his face full of pain.

Hook remained towering over her, his hook dropped to his side dripping with her blood, "There is hope for you yet, Goldi." he turned, eyes searching for his bottle. Her hand shakily made its way to his hook. Lily white fingers closed around his hook as she gave it a quick turn and pulled. The hook popped off and she drove it forwarded into his thigh. Hook let out a cry and as he stumbled Goldilocks pulled the hook out of his leg and drove it into his shoulder. Both crashed onto the bunk as Hook barreled forward. Pinning her beneath him Killian Jones pulled the hook out of his shoulder and threw it aside. Goldilocks clawed at his face as she struggled beneath his weight. Her head pounded and her vision swam as he laid another blow. Hook grabbed her arm and flung her across the room sending her crashing into the heavy table. Snatching the spilled bottle of rum Golidlocks turned in time to land a blow on the Captain's head. Glass shattered and Hook fell to the floor. Shaking Goldilocks stood over him fearing the moment a crew member entered the dim room. The ship was quiet and if she listened carefully she could hear the waves lapping against the sides of the ship. Ragged breathing filled her ears as she stepped away from the body of Captain Hook and moved to the doorway. Silently she moved through the hall past her prison cell. Pausing when she reached the deck she took in the empty moonlit ship.

…

Goldilocks walked quickly away from Gold's shop. The scratch of the pavement under her boots slowly pulled her out of her memories. Stuffing her hands in her pockets she continued on her way with eyes nailed to the ground. Something struck her shoulder and she turned to the intrusion quickly.

"Robin."

He noticed the nervous twitch and tear stained cheeks,"Goldilocks."

She stood across from him with eyes flitting between him and their surroundings, hands still in her pockets. He wondered if she had a knife there.

She shifted, "Well…I guess I'll be seeing you." She waved a balled fist from inside her pocket and turned on her heel

"Stay away from Scarlett." She stopped at his words, "I don't want to see you in the Merrymen's camp again."

She grit her teeth, "Why the sudden change?" She turned to him gray eyes piercing into his. The fear he'd seen before gone.

"Will is often the cause of a lot of trouble. But he's a good man…he doesn't need to be mixed up with the likes of you."

"The likes of me? You mean a thief? Like you, Robin Hood. Or do you think what you do is too noble to be called what it really is."

"There is no honor in what you do."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"You're a thief for hire. You've attempted murder -"

"And you're in love with the Evil Queen." she sneered "You people..This whole town. All of you pretend you're better than me but you're not. You love the Evil Queen, the Sheriff loves a pirate….and Snow White….well she isn't so pure is she? This whole town is full of it's own dark secrets yet everyone looks at me like I'm the worst among them. You should all ask the Queen's mirror who is the worst of you. I'll stay away from your camp Robin." She turned again and walked away, "Have fun telling Emma why I've disappeared again."

…..

"She's gone. Again." Emma slammed her hand on the table.

"You had to antagonize her didn't you?" Regina glared at Robin.

Robin let out an exasperated sigh, "I just wanted her to stay away from Will. I'm sorry…I should have stayed out of it."

"You were trying to protect him." David comforted

Robin shook his head, "I should have let them be. Maybe this mess would have been resolved if I had. Or we could have tailed her from the camp."

"It isn't anyone's fault." David announced, "She was bound to disappear again."

Emma rubbed her forehead, "No sign of her…. no sign of Killian."

Two weeks. Hook had been missing for two weeks and Goldilocks had disappeared over a week ago. Emma knew it had to be connected.

"Emma," Snow White gently drew her daughter's attention "Hook's ship is gone. It's been gone…"

"He's not gone." Emma stated. "I know it."

"Then what do we do? There's been no sign. She can't leave the town." Regina contemplated.

"She could if she's used one of her magic beans." Emma thought "Robin, are you sure Will hasn't still been in contact with her?"

Robin shook his head, "He's been looking too."

….

Scarlett cast an empty bottle along the road side. Breaking, the noise shattered through the dark of the night as he stumbled down the dimly lit street. The night air felt cool on his hot face and the moon shone bright helping him find his way home. Turning slightly he looked back at the broken bottle pieces annoyed he couldn't get another drop from them.

"Will Scarlett what misery are you drowning this time?"

Will spun wildly to the voice. A blurry figure came into focus. Her golden hair shone in the moonlight. "Where in the bloody hell have you been?"

She shrugged, "Around."

"You can't have been part of this." he pointed an accusing finger at her. "Not you. You're a thief. Not a murderer, not a kidnapper." his words slurred as he took an unsteady step towards her, "You wouldn't do this." he whispered.

"Do what, Will?"

"Cap'n missing. Been missing a while…Word is he's dead. They're looking for you." he told her worriedly.

"They won't find me."

He stopped in front of her, "Just tell me you didn't do it?" he touched her golden hair recalling the night it'd been red with blood.

"He's alive. For now"

"Bloody hell…Goldi." he ran his fingers over his short hair, "Let's get out of here." he paced, "Go back to Wonderland. Leave this whole mess behind! You kill him you'll never come back."

"I can't…what he did."

"That's on him. We leave you never have to see him again. Let's go back to Wonderland! We can start over. Remember the adventures we had?"

She looked at him fondly as she cupped his cheek and he leaned into the affection, "I'm not your Anastasia, Will." suffering flashed through his eyes and her eyes softened, "This world is better for you."

"Please, Goldi," he begged clutching her hand "Just come back. Don't go so far I can't help you."

"You'll always be my lighthouse, Will." she squeezed his hand "But it isn't time for me to come to shore. Not yet."

….

Scarlett trudged through the Merryman's camp wondering if he'd really seen her the night before. His head pounded and he still thought he felt the soft touch of her hand on his cheek. Moving past groups of Merrymen in various states of their morning routines Scarlett ignored their greetings. As he dove deeper into the woods their voices grew faint til he believed himself to finally be alone.

"Little early in the week to be this hung over isn't it, Will?"

Scarlett clenched his fists, "You're the last person I want to see right now Robin." he turned and looked upon his leader.

Robin took in the disheveled man before him. Anger flashed through Will's eyes and his jaw clenched. "She was wrong to drag you into this. I didn't want you to be hurt by any of it."

"Goldi never dragged me into anything."

"Will…this isn't your fight. You aren't apart of this."

"Bloody hell." Scarlett paced the forest floor, "I became apart of this the second I found her in a dark alley covered in blood. I saw what he did to her….I saw the blood, the bruises, held her when she woke screaming in the night. She never deserved any of that….Hook….. Hook never paid for what he did to her."

"So she should be judge, jury, executioner?"

"No…it shouldn't be her. Robin….they find him nothing is going to happen. He gets off on a year of tormenting her…what will she get?"

"Will, where is she?"

"I don't know." Will answered sorrowfully.

…

Emma sat in the station staring at the ticking clock. Each tick aggravated her as she sat thinking over her case. There was no bread crumb of evidence to follow. Goldilocks' only connection in town was Will and Emma didn't believe he was involved.

"Thought I caught a glimpse of her last night." Emma started as David sat down on the other side of the desk. "Couldn't sleep so I went out for some fresh air. Coming out of the woods I saw a figure that looked like her. I followed but whatever it was…it just vanished.."

Emma shook her head, "It's like she has magic we didn't even know she had."

"Maybe." David contemplated, "Maybe she does have magic."

Emma thought about what he said, "If she had magic…why not use it to kill Hook?"

"It was personal. Magic takes that away."

"What if she made a deal?" Emma's eyes lit up. "Regina said she would make deals with people in exchange for her theft. She's used magic to transport herself…what if she used magic to capture Hook?"

"Gold." David said decidedly, "But what could she offer that he would want?"

"Magic beans. She has to have some leftover."

David nodded, "Okay wait," he stopped Emma as she excitedly gathered her things, "We watch and wait. Gold won't admit to anything. We have to play this right."

Emma sat at her desk, "The ship…the Jolly Roger is the key. I know that's where they're keeping him and it can't be far. It must be cloaked or something."

David nodded, "I'll ask Regina if she can come up with something to break it."

"I'm coming with you."

…

Regina stood beside Emma on the docks. The cool ocean breeze blew calm off the water as Emma scanned the horizon. At Regina's command both raised their hands to the ocean. Concentrating Emma closed her eyes as they both sent a pulse across the ocean waves. Water rippled at the force and Regina frowned. The force moved straight across the water to the horizon. With nothing to force it to come to a halt. Emma looked from the water to Regina's face

"What happened?"

Regina sighed, "There isn't anything there."

"There has to be. It has to be somewhere." Emma stated desperately clutching to the small lead.

"It could be anywhere…Anywhere along the shoreline for the town…or not in StoryBrooke at all." Regina told her gently.

….

Emma walked wearily into the small inlet. Since the failed attempt with Regina Emma had gone down the shoreline in hopes of finding some sign of the ship, David followed closely behind offering silent support. Slowly Emma raised her hands again and sent out another blast of magic across the ocean. Her arms dropped to her side dejected. Turning she began to go on her way.

"Do it again" David stopped her, "Right there" He adjusted her slightly and Emma allowed a glimmer of hope. The air rippled as she sent out another blast. "There's something there." David smiled.

New energy filled Emma as she gathered all her strength for another blast of magic. The air slowly peeled back as the magic sifted through the air revealing the dark outline of the beached Jolly Roger. Emma let out a gasp as ship loomed above her. Looking back at David he nodded her forward and they rounded to the gang plank. Ascending they both landed with heavy boots on the deck of the Jolly Roger gazing at the quiet ship. Wind sifted through the sails overhead, gently flapping them against the rigging. Turning about there was no indication of anyone on deck and Emma softly treaded forward to go below. Her own breathing filled her ears as she moved through the ship. Light sifted from above as Emma's eyes adjusted to the dark interior; her footfall accompanied by David's behind her.

"Swan?" a strained whisper struck her ears.

She squinted as she moved towards the bars, "Killian" she breathed a sigh of relief when she finally laid eyes on him.

He sat leaning against the iron bars as he gave her a slight grin; his gaunt figure making it a frightful expression. "I knew you'd find me eventually. Just didn't think you'd try to shake my ship apart."

Emma clutched his hand through the bars, "Killian. Are you alright?"

Killian nodded and Emma kept her emotions in check,"We're going to get you out." she assured him. "Lost track of Goldilocks over a week ago" she told him as David worked on getting the cell door open. "Has she been here?"

Hook nodded, "Aye she's been here. Stayed away for a while. Started coming more often not too long ago."

"Did she hurt you?" Emma tried to make a visual assessment. He looked starved but otherwise not in bad shape.

Hook shook his head, "She's the tortured soul on this vessel….not me." Hook had a distant look in his eye, "The screams….they were becoming unbearable."

"Is she here?" Emma pressed

"Left in the night."

"Got it!" David announced as the lock sprang open.

"Can you walk?" Emma asked as they helped him to his feet.

"Aye, as long as I have you to lean on."


	7. Clock Tower

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Goldilocks sat on the dusty floor of her hiding place. A chill ran through her body as she looked at the large story book resting open on the floor and she wished to make a fire from it. Everyone's story was here, every detail that made up Story Brooke and she'd consumed all she could in her hiding. Two sections remained unread. A girl and a looking glass graced the leaf next to one tale and a dark ship on a raging sea that threatened to flood the room bobbed up and down on another page with it's sails billowing. All the stories were accurate and she wondered if the tales of her and Will were written beyond that first page. She determined that section would be the second to burn. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Leaning against the wooden frame she glanced down at the street between the slats of the shutter. There wasn't much activity on the street below. The tower above the library was the perfect spot to hide. The spot was unused, the perfect vantage point and although a little chilly, it was dry. Her head rested back as her eyes closed, listening as cars passed occasionally below. She longed for the night, for darkness to shroud the tower so she could finally leave its confines. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""You could leave." she told herself. But revenge spoke louder and she was determined to listen to it. Her eyes drifted back to the open book at her feet. Flipping through the leaves she came across an image that unveiled a tortured memory. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"A young girl bound to a mast. Blonde hair a sweaty tangled mess and sun scorched face. The salt spray stinging her dry lips. As she stared at the image Goldilocks felt the wooden floor roll beneath her like that of the ship. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The bounds seemed to grow tighter as the day wore on and her voice no longer worked. The crew went on their business on board the ship with only a sneer thrown her way now and again. Her tongue felt as though it took up her whole mouth and her face was blistered by the sun. She prayed for rain. A shadow fell over her face and she raised her eyes to the face of Captain Hook, "Has my lady had enough fresh air?" he taunted./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"A groan was the only response she could muster. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Mr. Smee" he called, "Take the lady back to her quarters." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"When the men cut her bounds she slumped forward and crumpled to the deck. A large man roughly grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet. As she passed Hook her gray eyes met his, they reminded him of storm clouds rolling in over a sunrise. The pirate flung her back into her cell and she landed in a heap on the dirty floor. In that moment she learned any 'favors' from Captain Hook would mean more torture for her. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Mom, do you have my book?" Henry asked coming into her home office. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""No I don't. Why?" she asked looking up from her paper work./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""It's missing" the boy replied. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Regina sighed, "Where did you leave it last?" she hoped to jog his memory./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""On my desk."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Are you sure you didn't leave it somewhere else?" his mother pressed./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""No I was reading it there two nights ago." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Regina thought back and remembered he was reading it before she took him to spend the night with Emma. "Did you take it with you to Emma's?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Take what?" Emma walked in. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I see you let yourself in." Regina remarked cooly./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Hey kid." Emma smiled./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""My book is gone."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""It's not gone. Just misplaced." Regina told him, "And I see you brought the pirate." Regina looked at Emma exasperated as she was beginning to grow annoyed at the number of people in her office./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I know I left it on my desk." Henry insisted. "I thought you took it. My room smelled like perfume when I got back." Henry wrinkled his nose. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Regina frowned, "My perfume never bothered you before."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I don't like the new one." Henry told her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Regina glanced at Emma, "I don't have a new perfume." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Goldilocks." Emma went straight to Henry's room and Regina followed. Checking the room carefully Emma found evidence of some tapering with his window. As Emma conducted her investigation Regina discovered a wilted golden flower that dropped to the floor by Henry's desk./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""She was in my house." she bent to pick up the flower. "in Henry's room!" she held out the flower to Hook who stood back a ways. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Regina calm down." Emma told her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Calm down?" Regina hissed, "She's tried to kill Hook and managed to kidnap him. Then she is in my son's room and you tell me to calm down?" her voice was dangerously cold. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""He's my son too!" Emma retorted, "And as much as I hate to admit it I don't think she'll hurt anyone else. I think she just wanted the book." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Why? Why would she care about the book?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""It has the history of the whole town." Emma shrugged. "Maybe her own…"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""How'd she even know about it?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Emma shook her head, "I don't know…Henry did the book have any new stories recently?"br /Henry nodded, "There were some about Wonderland. They were there before but there were new ones with Goldilocks and Will Scarlett."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Were there any others about her?" Emma pressed. "Did you read any?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I started to" Henry cast a nervous glance at Hook, "But I couldn't read about her on the ship…it was worse than anything I've ever seen."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Shame filled Hook's countenance, "A boy shouldn't read that, Swan. Even if it'd been Blackbeard instead." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Emma rubbed Henry's shoulder, "This whole time we've had it right there. I never even thought to read it. We could have learned more about her."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I remember some of it." Henry told her. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Henry you don't have- -"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I want to help." Henry told Regina. "I didn't read much…I just kinda skipped through the pages but there were images of her with Scarlett, a poor lady I didn't recognize, and one with Jefferson."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Jefferson?" Regina titled her head. "He said he never knew her."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Looks like he lied."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"…./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Jefferson sighed, "I knew her briefly." he admitted, "nothing long enough to really know her." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Did you do more than one job together?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Yes." he confessed. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Jefferson, that information may have been helpful the first time we asked for it."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Jefferson shrugged , "What does it matter? I don't have much confidence in the Evil Queen after the last few times I've helped her." he glared at Regina. "Besides we just worked together, we were never friends."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Tell us about the jobs" Emma pressed./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Not much to tell. Stole a little treasure from some kingdoms. A dragon's egg once. Whatever was in demand. She'd enlist my help whenever she needed a portal. Cut me in on the deal and paid me fairly. I never really asked questions." Jefferson told them./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""What was she doing with a dragon's egg?" Emma wondered./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Like I said. Never asked questions. She paid me well and always kept her word." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Has she come to you? Offered you anything in return for help?" Regina asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""What could she possibly offer me?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Magic beans for one thing."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Jefferson shrugged "She wouldn't come to me for help. Not with the tales of my madness." He leaned back in his chair, "All the people in this room. And you're asking me questions." he sat looking at Hook. "You know her better than I do. You or Scarlett. Liz too if the curse brought her over."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Who is Liz?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Another thief she worked with back in Wonderland. Rumor was they were inseparable for a time. Think she had something to do with Goldilocks leaving Wonderland."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Know where we could find her?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Not a clue," said Jefferson without a care. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"…../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Scarlett groaned as he saw the Sheriffs approaching him once again. "Bloody hell. I told you I haven't seen her" he shouted. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Not asking for her this time." Emma informed him, "Wanted to see if you knew any of her friends. Know anyone named Liz?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Scarlett's face turned ashen. "Never heard of her."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Really?" Emma's eyes narrowed, "Cause it seems like you have."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Must be your mistake." Will told her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I don't think so. I think you know her and she could be the key- - "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""She's dead." Will confessed bluntly. "And you ain't going to drag her name through the muck." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I didn't…."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""No you didn't know. You're like a hound with his nose to the trail ready to tear the fox apart. You're after her and you don't care who ya hurt. And that includes Goldi. I know you hate her…and God help her when you find her-"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Will help us find her. Stop her or anyone else from getting hurt."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Will shook his head. "I ain't helping any of you. She's just a thief…and you're up in arms going after her.."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I saw what she did to Hook." Emma told him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""And I saw what he did to her!" Emma flinched as Will shouted at her, "I found her in a back alley… Bleeding, and bruised…..terrified of what he might do if he or any of his crew found her. I heard her scream in the night at the nightmares that came." his voice cracked. "I've seen the scars…" his eyes met Emma's "I saw what he did to her." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Emma felt her confidence waiver, "You care about her. Help us bring her in safely." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Will shook his head, "She already lives in a prison."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"…./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Goldilocks breathed a deep sigh of relief as the night air surrounded her. The air in the tower grew stale and the walls closed in around her. She strolled down the deserted street soaking in the moonlight and relishing her freedom. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Bold of you to be out." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She snatched a knife from her belt and threw it into the direction of the voice. Rumplestiltskin deflected the blade with ease. "Bold of you to creep up on someone."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Mr. Gold gave her a tight smile, "That blade won't harm me."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""What do you want?" Goldilocks didn't have the patience for him./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I've come to ask my favor." he informed her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She smirked, "I don't owe you any favors."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""We made a deal."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""We did. I agreed that as long as Hook was my prisoner you could come to me for a favor. Hook is no longer my prisoner; I don't owe you." Mr. Gold clenched his cane, "You should have read the fine print, Dark One."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""You do this favor…I won't drag you to the Sheriff." He told her quietly/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Fire danced in her eyes, "Hook was right." she felt like she was going to choke on the words, "I shouldn't have made deals with the devil."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I never break a deal, Dearie."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""No…but you're crooked." he smiled at her, "I want it in writing." she told him, "After this we're done. You stay away from me and I'll stay away from you." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Done." he drew a contract out of thin air. "I want the book." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Her eyes narrowed, "That's it?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""That's it."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Why?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""That's my business." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She wondered if this was somehow a trap, "Tomorrow night. Meet me here same time and it's yours"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I think you can get it to me sooner." She felt like he could read her soul. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Fine," her nerves were waning, "I'll bring it to your shop in two hours." she told him as the clock chimed one in the morning. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""We have a deal." he gave her a sinister smile. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"…../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Goldilocks pulled a stool up to the bar of the Rabbit Hole. Feet dangled high above the floor and she signaled to the bar tender for another shot. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""What are you doing here, Will?" she asked the figure who stood silently beside her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Same as you." he told her sliding into the seat to her left, "Drowning my sorrows." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I wish I'd never stepped foot on that ship" she had a distant look in her eye. "Should have never left Wonderland." she threw back her third shot and clutched the glass tightly. "I'm tired of running, Will."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""No one blames you for leaving." he comforted. "I never blamed you."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I left you…" she looked at him sorrowfully. "She'd be disappointed." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Will shook his head, "You never could disappoint Liz." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Yes I could." she signaled the bar tender for another drink, "She'd be disappointed in me now." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I'd buried that night…Emma managed to dig it up in a single moment" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""What does she know about Liz?" Goldilocks questioned hotly./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Will shook his head, "I don't think she knows anything. Was just looking for her. I think Emma is looking for any connection you have to try and find you."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Goldilocks finished another shot, "That's why I don't do friends anymore." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"…../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The book landed with a thud on the counter./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""We're done." she told him, suddenly wishing she'd taken the time to read whatever was in there about her in Wonderland. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"His fingers curled around the edge of the large book and pulled it across the glass counter towards himself, "Thank you, Dearie." She stood watching his eyes rake over the book hungrily./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""What could you possibly want with it?" she wondered. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""That wasn't part of our deal." he reminded her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Goldilocks decided it was best not to push, "Then we're done?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I've only broken one deal in my life, Dearie and I don't plan on adding to it. At least," he paused "Not with something as trivial as this." his eyes met hers and she felt very insignificant to him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Fine" she growled and turned to make her exit. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""What's your plan?" Mr. Gold asked after her. "Because right now…you look like a rat in a maze." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Sorry, Dearie. You knowing my plans…not part of the deal" she smirked at him hoping it covered how terrified she really felt. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"…../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""What did you need with a dragon's egg?" Jefferson wondered from the shadows./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I thought you were never one to ask questions." She responded cooly. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Beginning to think I didn't ask enough." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Goldilocks eyed him suspiciously, "I always paid you fairly." she reminded him "no harm ever came to you working with me." she looked around uneasy. She hated being in the open and slipped into the dark alley. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"He circled her in the narrow side street "No harm ever came then."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The dim lighting cast horrid shadows across his face, "Has it come now?" she asked, "I don't think it has. Not for you anyway. It has nothing to do with a King and a dragon's egg. It has everything to do with a pirate and a hook." she came inches from his face "And you were never part of that story."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Sharp pain filled her head as she uttered her last sentence. Warm hands gripped her firmly and she started at Jefferson as his face became hazy. She tried to speak but the voice that came from her sounded distant; slowly Jefferson's face faded to darkness./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"…./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Goldilocks welcomed her old friend. Darkness came to her often on the Jolly Roger, offering short relief from her sufferings but never remained a faithful companion. In Story Brooke, darkness was just as fleeting. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Her quick ears caught the crackle of a fire nearby, soft tapping on the cold window, and faint breathing that was not her own. Slowly she raised her head and blinked at the intruding light. Rope cut into her wrists and ankles. Shifting she noted the pull of a rope around her ribs. Her head pounded as her eyes fell upon Jefferson. Upon approaching her he pulled the gag from her mouth and seated himself across from her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Do you enjoy kidnapping women?" she recalled the stories she'd read of him in this new land. "You really have gone mad." she flinched as his hand came to a stop hovering over her face./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Gripping her chin he forced her to look upon him, "I'm far from mad."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""You're far from the man I knew." she told him "Jefferson what happened to you?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Don't pretend to know me." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""We've gone through enough dangers together…. I've seen what kind of man you are. This isn't you." She glanced at the door waiting for the sheriff to come and take her. "Are you going to really just hand me over? What do you want? Whatever it is I can help you get it. You know I can. I've always kept my word with you- -"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I want to go home." he interrupted. "To the Enchanted Forest. That's all I've wanted since the moment I got here; I want a bean. If you refuse…well the sheriff isn't hard to reach."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Goldilocks burned as hot as the fire, "After all we've been through.."she gritted her teeth "You could have asked in the alley way and I wouldn't have hesitated." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I want a bean."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I don't have any." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""You already showed your hand." he told her. "Gambling was never your strong point." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""No but I'm always willing to take a gamble anyway. You don't know where the beans are."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I've narrowed them down to a few places."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She laughed at him, "You couldn't possibly know." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I know you were staying on the ship. After Hook was found you stayed in the clock tower. Must have been cold up there." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""You've been watching me."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Ever since you first stabbed Hook" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She gave him a pout, "And you never stopped by to say hello." she strained against the ropes. "You turn me in you get nothing. You'll never find the beans and you'll stay trapped in this miserable town." Goldilocks smiled as he clinched his jaw. "At least you have your daughter. What was her name again?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"A sharp sting spread across her face when he struck her. "Don't talk about Paige." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Touchy." she spat./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""There are other ways." he told her. "Other ways to get what I want." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Sharp grey eyes studied him and she wondered if he really had it in him. Jefferson paced the floor before her and a light flickered in his eyes as he turned back to his prisoner, "I know just what to do with you." he told her softly./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She trembled at his calmness, "Jef-" her voice muffled around a dirty rag. Shaking her head she tried to spit out the rag as he tightened a thin strip of cloth to secure it. Desperately she looked at him for mercy but the eyes that returned her gaze weren't the ones of the man she knew. A wet cloth suffocated her as Jefferson clamped it over her nose. Heavy eye lids fluttered and her mind clouded as she struggled to escape. Darkness crept over./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Blinking Goldilocks tried to take in her new surroundings. Rope still bit into her wrists and the gag remained firmly tied. She was in a dark box that felt like it was moving. Squirming she tried to get her hands and feet free but to no avail. Slowly she felt the movement gradually come to a stop and the box shifted right before she heard a door slam. She wondered if she was in what Will had told her was a car. Her quick ears caught muffled voices and foot steps. A bright light shone in her face as the trunk opened, allowing the cold night air to blow in. She squinted at the light attempting to make out the second figure standing there. She screamed behind the gag as the trunk slammed shut once more. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""She's yours to do with what you please." Jefferson said as they walked away from the car, "I just want a bean in exchange."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I don't have any." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""No," Jefferson cast a glance at the car "But you can help me find them. She's hidden them. If we visit the clock tower we can find them. She would have kept them close by." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Lead the way." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Goldilocks shook as the car began to move again. Golden strands of hair clung to her sweaty tear stained face. Thinking hard she tried to picture the other figure in her mind's eye. Gold didn't want her and he already had beans. Prince Charming wouldn't strike a deal. Will would never betray her. Robin? Robin had too much "honor" to do this. Hook? Hook would be ready for revenge. Shifting she searched with her hands for anything that would help her escape. Frustration built as her hands turned up empty and she kicked at the trunk while a sob threatened to choke her. It was happening again. Once again she would be at the mercy of Captain Hook and this time, she didn't like her odds./span/p 


	8. Allies

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Hook's eyes scanned the inside of the clock tower and he wondered if Jefferson's madness was making him believe the beans were there. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""No sign of anyone living her, mate." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""No" Jefferson spun "She stayed here…you know her better than anyone. Where would she hide beans?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Hook threw up his hands, "She was a prisoner. I wasn't privy to her secrets. Nor did I care to be." he searched for anywhere a thief may hide a treasure. "You however…you ran with her. And you don't know her any better?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Jefferson ignored his comment looking for places the dust was disturbed and coming up empty. "Time to earn your trade, Captain. Find out where the beans are. I only need one, you can keep the rest and the girl." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Hook glanced him up and down, "You are truly desperate to come to me for help. To turn on old friends."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""She was never a friend." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"…./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Hook's hand hovered over the trunk. Taking a deep breath he turned the key and the trunk lifted open. As it creaked open Goldilock's pushed herself away from him in terror. Hope fled. Hope that the second figure was some new adversary. Hook's fingers locked around her arm and dragged her closer to him; she struggled until the cold hook came to her neck. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Tearing away the gag Hook loomed over her and she waited for what would happen next. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Where are the beans?" the hook pressed into her neck and he sounded annoyed at the question. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She breathed a shaky laugh, "It always comes down to the beans doesn't it? We've come full circle, Hook."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Aye." he agreed /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Maybe this time can be different?" she looked at him hopeful and was met with the same cold look she remembered so well. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Where are they?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Go ahead." she begged "Kill me."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I know how to make you talk" he reminded her "You know well enough I'll get what I want. Are you willing to pay that price?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She squeezed her eyes shut as the hook's point dug into her shoulder. She remembered well./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Fine! I'll tell you." she was familiar with his tortures. The scars reminded her everyday. If he got what he wanted he would leave her alone for a time. Then she could find a window for escape. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Killian Jones brought his glistening hook back to her neck "Where are they?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Loose floor board." she told him. "Bottom of the stairs..it isn't hard to find." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"…../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Hook caught the bag Jefferson tossed to him. Over the years Goldilocks hadn't used many and the weight felt almost the same as the first time he'd held it in his hands. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I have my one." Jefferson turned over the bean in his fingers "The rest are yours. Take the girl…I have no further use for her."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Hook made his way back down to the car. Glancing around he noted they had the street to themselves as the sun was barely touching the horizon. Once more the trunk creaked open revealing Goldilocks, this time she lay still, waiting. Hook drew a knife from his boot and cut the rope around her ankles. As soon as her legs were free she sent a kick square into Hook's chest. Grunting Hook stumbled back while attempting to catch his breath. With her hands still tied Goldilocks struggled to get herself out of the trunk. As her feet finally hit the pavement she felt herself being yanked back and dragged away from the car. Twisting about Goldilocks got her feet underneath herself and quickened her step to keep from being dragged. Hook threw her over his shoulder as she made another attempt to kick him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Hook kept his eye out for anyone wandering the street. A glimpse of an early morning jogger at a distance was the only movement he saw as he made his way down to the docks. Wooden planks creaked under foot and Hook dumped his load with a heavy thud. Goldilocks groaned into the gag. Lying on her side she looked at the Jolly Roger towering over her once again. Hook pulled the knife from his boot; Goldilocks watched the blade with big eyes as it shimmered in the morning light. Forcing her to her stomach Hook cut the bonds around her wrists and Goldilocks scrambled away from him further down the dock./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Her wrists were raw from the rope and she pulled the gag from her mouth scanning for an escape. She considered the water but she knew her swimming wasn't strong enough to get away from him. Turning she saw Hook between her and land. She stepped back as Hook calmly reached into his pocket drawing out the sack of magic beans. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Pulling one out he held the shimmering bean up to the sunlight. So many people had suffered for this small treasure. It cost him Milah and his hand. It cost the girl in front of him her freedom. The giants their lives. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Time for you to go." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Startled Goldilocks caught the pouch Killian tossed to her, "What?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Well I can't have you stay here and kill me can I?" he said matter of factly. "I hope I won't regret giving you the beans." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I regret ever bringing them to you." she hissed./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Fair point. Consider this the one thing I've done right by you." he said as he slowly closed the distance between them./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Stop lying to yourself, Hook. You've never done anything good with your life."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Maybe." he told her, "But if I hadn't helped Jefferson who knows where you'd be right now. I could have brought you to Emma." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""What stopped you?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""That wouldn't be justice. I can't atone for what I did. But I can keep you from suffering more." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""You mean your guilt would eat away at you. Stop lying Hook. You're doing it for yourself."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Does it matter?" he asked, "Emma won't stop and you can't leave town without magic." He took his final step towards her. "Time to go." he was surprised she didn't back away from him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Hook tossed the bean to the end of the dock and watched as a green hole began to swell open. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Goldilocks turned and stepped towards it. The portal pulled fragments of the dock down into it growing wider. Turning Goldilocks looked to Hook with an expression he couldn't quite read, "Tell Will- -" a shot rang out across the water. Goldilocks stumbled. Hook scanned the wharf for the source. Emma. Emma stood at the railing with pistol in hand as David ran from the other side of the patrol car. Hook looked back to Goldilocks. Her face was pale and etched with pain as she collapsed to her knees. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Emma, what have you done." Hook whispered/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The dock shuttered as a support beam fell into the portal pulling more of the dock with it. Boards under Goldilocks crumbled as she reached into the air desperately trying to find something to save her. Hook's hand closed around her's the dock shuddered once more. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Emma watched as the portal swallowed Goldilocks and Hook. The water settled as the portal closed leaving fragments of the dock floating in the water. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""No!" Emma sprinted to what was left. "Killian.." She looked at the shredded planks before her and wondered how anyone ever survived jumping through portals. "We have to go after them…we have to find.." she breathed /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""We don't know where they went." David reminded her, "We don't have a way to get there. Why'd you take the shot, Emma?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She looked startled at his directness. "Was I supposed to just let her go?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"David shrugged, "Maybe…she looked like she was leaving." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""No," Emma shook her head. "Why would she bring Killian here?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I don't know…but Hook wasn't in immediate danger." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""She was reaching in her jacket." Emma argued back "We know she has knives."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"David held up his hands, "Alright…we'll see what we can do."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Pain ripped through her body as they fell. The portal felt like a whirl wind pulling her in different directions. Suddenly it was over as she was dumped onto a forest floor. Roots struck her as she rolled to a stop. Her eyes roamed the forest and her ears picked up the heavy thud of a man falling nearby. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Hook groaned as he pulled himself to his feet and scanned the trees for anything that looked familiar. Nothing stood out to him except the pale girl bleeding on the forest floor. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Bloody hell," Hook searched her jacket /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Leave me…let me die in peace." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Hook pulled out the bag of beans from her pocket, "I can't do that." he plucked a bean out. "We have to get back. You won't make it if we stay here."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Just go," she groaned as he picked her up, "Please leave me." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Hook dropped the bean at their feet and slowly the green swirl returned./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"…./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The beeping was driving her crazy and somehow she couldn't seem to figure out the source. Metal clinked as she moved and her shoulder felt like it was on fire. Blinking Goldilocks peered at her hospital room. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""You're awake" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Startled Goldilocks looked towards the voice, "Emma." she croaked/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""You've been out for days. But don't worry. You're going to live." Emma smiled/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Where's Hook?" Goldilocks whispered/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""He saved your life you know." Emma told her/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""After you shot me." Goldilocks hissed jerking her handcuffed arm. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Do we need better restraints?" Emma asked concerned./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""No." Goldilocks scowled at her "You shot me." Emma nodded, "Why?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Hook was in danger." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She laughed darkly "Is that what he told you?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""That's what I saw."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""You haven't seen much of anything this whole time." Goldilocks closed her eyes. "You think you know so much."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I could know more. If I had the book I could learn everything." Goldilocks eyes snapped open "But you stole it."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I steal a lot of things." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""You were in Henry's room."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Oh, so is that why you really shot me?" Goldilocks smiled at her "I don't have it."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I know you stole it."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""But you don't get to know the people you're after. I'm always for hire, Emma."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Who has it now?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Gold" she shrugged/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Gold? Why did he want it?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Not my business to know." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Are there any beans left?" Emma asked/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Goldilocks thought back to when Hook gave her the beans. There were plenty left. But she didn't know what happened to them at the second jump, "Haven't you already asked him?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I'm asking you."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I don't know. Ask your true love."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"…./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""How is she?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Emma sighed at the question. For nearly two months Goldilocks had consumed her thoughts. All she wanted now was a quiet evening with Killian. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""She'll be fine." Emma told him, "You saved her life."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Doesn't make up for anything…saved her life for what kind of future? Prison."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""What am I supposed to do?" Emma wondered. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I don't know." Hook admitted. "We can't send her over the town line."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""We could send her back…"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""With what?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Weren't there beans left? We could send her to Wonderland with one. We could go to the Enchanted Forest." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""They were lost in the jump." Emma's face fell. She had hoped they'd made it through. "Whatever happens you'll make the right decision. Just don't let your personal feelings towards her cloud your judgement."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Personal feelings? Killian she's a kidnapper. She tried to murder you."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""She's a tortured soul."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Emma softened her tone, "She's wrong you know. You have changed."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Have I?" He asked sorrowfully, "Or is it just guilt?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"…../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Scarlet paced the hospital hall. He held up the sunflowers he bought and made his way to a nearby trashcan. Shaking his head he let them fall back to his side and made his way back to her door. He stopped in the doorway and watched her. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Are you just going to stay in the hall?" she asked "Or are you actually going to give me those flowers?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Scarlet smiled sheepishly, "Wasn't sure if you'd like them." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""They're beautiful."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""How you feeling?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Like I got shot and fell through two portals." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""You did."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Should have listened to you, Will. Should have gone back to Wonderland." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Still can. What jail can hold you?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""The jail doesn't matter." she told him "I don't have the beans."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Are they in lock up?" he whispered./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""No…I think Hook has them."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Then Emma has them." Will reasoned/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She shook her head, "Emma asked me about them. Hook has the beans" she said confidently. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Always comes down to that bloody pirate and those bloody beans." Will stood up and paced. "I can get them."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""No." the handcuff clinked as she tried to sit up. "I want you to wait. We have to be ready to leave as soon as we get them. Right now I can't jump through another portal." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "I can't help you kill him." he turned to her, "I won't help you kill him."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I'd never ask you to do that. Put yourself at risk. Once I'm better I'll find you. We'll steal back the beans and go home."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""And Captain Hook?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Goldilocks paused, "I don't know."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Her answer surprised him but he didn't push. He wanted her to find peace and maybe this was the start of it. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Don't come back to visit." she continued "Lay low." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I'll see you soon." he pressed his forehead to hers. "Be careful, Goldie." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"…../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Metal clanked softly as she shifted in the bed staring at his approach. Watching him closely she gave no outward indication that she feared his presence, the heart monitor betrayed her has he sat beside the bed./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Didn't expect to see you again." She watched him closely as he settled into the hospital chair. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""That makes two of us." he ran his finger tips over the cracked upholstery. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Goldilocks watched him closely as he sat in silence , "Why are you here, Killian?" she snapped. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Well, aren't you just as charming as ever."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She glared at him as he put his feet up on the bed and reclined. "Why can't I be rid of you?" she whispered./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""That can be arranged." she watched him suspiciously./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Regretting not leaving me to die?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""For once we both want the same thing- to be rid of each other." he told her "Once you leave StoryBrooke we need never see each other again."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I'm listening." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""There are all sorts of nooks and crannies a key could fall into in that cell." he informed her. "Did you know the bed frame is hollow?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Seems foolish."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Indeed." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""You didn't tell Emma you still have the beans" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""No" Hook answered thoughtful. "Didn't seem right"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""You have a strange sense of right and wrong." she told him./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Maybe," he admitted "But right now it is benefiting you."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Until you change your mind." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Not this time." Hook told her, "I want you to leave as much as you want me dead." he cocked his head as a shadow passed over her face "Or have you changed your mind?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Her face hardened, "This won't change anything…you helping me. It won't change what happened."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""It won't." he agreed "But it keeps both of us alive."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""You've always been about surviving, haven't you?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Aye, girl. That I have." /span/p 


End file.
